The Chaos in Love
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Love Exist" NOW that Ana regains her memories and basically confessed her love for Bankotsu she realizes things arent going to be so easy! I myself as an author cant even tell you what will happen, I DONT OWN INUYASHA!
1. A promise for Revenge

~~~Ana's PoV~~~

I placed my flower clip on Kira's grave and kissed Renji's tombstone. "Whoever did this I promise I will find them and avenge your deaths, and then when that's done I'll avenge my mother." I stood up and looked at the graves I had built in the past few days. I have done this before. Lose the people I love and dig the graves of those very people. In the years I have shed many tears for lost one's but now its time for me to fight back.

"Excuse me miss but I've lost the love of my life and I cant seem to find her could you help me?"

I turned around expecting to see a man who _actually _needed my help but only saw Bankotsu. Its been four days since I saw him last and I've missed him with an aching pain. Not only because I missed him but because I needed to speak with him too. I turned away and looked at the ground, "hey Ana is there something wrong?" Bankotsu asked taking my hand but quickly let go. My skin was at an unbearable level of heat because of all this hate I felt. But I didn't feel hate towards Bankotsu. I hate Naraku. And I hate myself for what I was about to do.....

"Ana whats wrong?" he asked again. I looked up at the sky and sighed, "Bankotsu....as long as Naraku still lives and breathes that kiss we shared....will have to be forgotten. No matter the circumstances I cannot let my feelings for you take control of me. The live I have for you will not matter, the times se spent together will not matter, the memories I have of you will not matter, and you...will not matter." I turned back to him hoping to see his bright blue eyes, but he was looking down and his bangs were covering them. "You don't mean that Ana.…" he said softly. "I know I don't _mean _it and I know I never will _mean _it but as long as Naraku is still alive I have to _believe _it!" I said. In a matter of seconds Bankotsu embraced me. His hug was tight yet comforting."Damn Naraku....he's built one wall to many keeping me away from you." he whispered, "Any wall, anybody, anything, or any demon keeping me away from you I will personally knock down."

_Who knew he was so deep_.......

"Ana I _need _you. I _want_ you. I _love_ you." he said looking me in the eyes. His words caught me off gaurd. So off guard that it made my temperature ride again and I almost burned Bankotsu. He quickly took his hands away and shook them, "you have to stop doing that." he said with a smirk. I smiled then felt a breeze. "it's the winds....I have to go!" I said turning to leave. "What are the winds?" he asked. "it's the actual winds, they tell me I need to go there's somewhere I need to be!" I said taking out my fan, "see you on the full moon!" I gave him a wink then vanished with the wind......

* * *

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something. I fell on my butt then looked up.

"Koga?"

I stood up and hugged him, "oh koga I'm so glad to see you!" I said unaware that his face was turning red. "Uh Ana what are you doing?" he said. I backed away and smiled, "I'm just happy to remember you." I said. "Remember me?" he asked. "Oh its nothing!" I said, "well I have to find Inuyasha…" "I'm actually looking for that mutt too." he said. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a suspicious look , "you're looking for Inuyasha?" I asked. "Ok ok so im looking for Kagome!" he said. I smiled then hopped on his back, "well then go puppy go!"

"Puppy?" he said then smiled, "you know if anyone else called me that I would've killed them." "Well you wont kill me...will you?" I asked in my most innocent voice. "Nahh." he said then sped off. As he was running I sensed something. "Koga! I sense Kagome's jewel shards!"

"Where?!"

He stopped immediately. "That way!" I said pointing to a small village. As we got closer I realized that it was Shintaru's village. "The jewel shard!" I said softly. "What about a jewel shard?" Koga said setting me down. "Not to long ago I gave a jewel shard to a boy of this village and told him to pass it on to Inuyasha." I said, "but now I regret my actions because I sense a tainted jewel shard…" "How tainted?" he asked. I looked toward him with a worried expression and said, "its pitch black.…"

"Well then we just have to get across that lake." he said. "No...I have to get across that lake. I need you to go and continue to search for Naraku." I said.

"But-"

"Go!"

He hesitated for awhile but finally he sped off. I sighed then look back towards the lake. I was getting ready to try and cross when someone stopped me.

"Priestess!!!"

I turned around and saw three girls running toward me. "Yes?" I asked. "You must be the strange priestess our brother was talking about! The one that gave him the shard of the shikion jewel!" one of them said. "Yes that is me...where is Shintaru?" I asked. "He went aross the lake to find our father." the one said. "He still hasn't come back?" I asked. "No he did but a strange black light appeared in the sky and our father went to see what it was." she said and the others nodded in agreement. I looked back toward the lake and sighed, "I'll bring your brother back.…" I said before taking off on the lake. My footsteps were as swift as the wind which allowed me to run on the water.

_DAMN! I'll never be able to forgive myself is Shintaru is dead because of the shard I gave him_!

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OKAY!!! I HAVE A GOAL I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET OVER 100 reviews ON THIS STORY! BUT IF I GET MORE I WILL GLADLY APPRECIATE THEM! :)**


	2. A fight over a dog

~~~Inuyasha's Pov~~~

_What's that scent?_

I quickly turned around to see Ana. She stood there, starring at me with her bright blue eyes. I hadn't seen in her in so long, so when she gave me a smile and called out my name my heart skipped a beat. Her sudden voice caught everyone's attention. "Oh I wish a beautiful goddess such as Ana would call out my name like that!" Miroku said. I was about to knock him upside his head when I felt something warm. I looked down to see Ana with her arms around me. Her body was trembling and I could tell that she was shedding tears for me. "I've missed you so much!" she cried, holding on to me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my embrace and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you too."

"Damn...its about time you showed up." a deep voice called out. I turned around, still holding Ana in my arms. A bright light formed from a small sanctuary. "Making me wait so long in here!" the voice called out again. It was then when I realized who it was. The voice belonged to Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven. The bright light shot of the sanctuary and I quickly dodged it, picking up Ana in the process. "This place makes even a human like me feel sick! It must be even more trying for a half demon.." he said with a smug look his face. It was then when his gaze left me directly to something in front of me. He was starring at Ana. "What the hell do you think your doing with her ya mutt!" he yelled. Ana backed away from me and looked at Bankotsu. Neither of them said a word to each other. She looked down then walked over to Shintarou, who was crying from his father's death. She wrapped her arms around him and began rubbing his back gently. "It's all going to be okay.." I heard her whisper. "Did you do all this Bankotsu?" I said getting ready for a fight. He merely gave a quick laugh, "don't look at me. I was only told to wait here..nothing more then that." he said.

"Careful around him Inuyasha! Bankotsu's halberd has sacred jewel shards in it!" Kagome called out.

In the corner of my eye I could clearly see Ana glare at Kagome. "Thats right Inuyasha! It got scarred during our little match the other day so I used the jewel sharps to repair it!" he said raising the huge blade, "Now..lets finish this off Inuyasha!" He ran toward me as I took out my testuiga and did the same. "This time im going to cut you to pieces!" I yelled. "I'll be the one doing the damage half demon!" he responded as our blades clashed.

~~~Ana's Pov~~

I watched as the two fought with all of their strength, which seemed to be slightly less then normal.

_Inuyasha is weakened because of the barrier...and even though he tries not to show it, Bankotsu is too..._

"Miroku find the source that's putting up the barrier!" I said. Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's blades clashed together many times. In fact they clashed so many times that I had started to get a headache. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Bankotsu has the upper hand." Sango said.

_Uh no duh!_

For a few moments I had zoned out, watching the two fight. Until suddenly I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "Miroku must have lifted the barrier!" Kagome said and smiled.

_State the obvious why don't you..I swear you are so dumb some times..._

"Don't think this will save you Inuyasha. Because as you see I'm feeling much stronger now too, now that the disgusting barrier is finally gone." Bankotsu said. I tilted my head to the side slightly.

_When did Bankotsu become so bad. Well okay..so bankotsu's always been bad but it at least through all the badness he had a good heart. Somewhere...in there...deep, deep down. Somewhere...well okay at least he's my bad boy!_

"So lets finish this once and for all Inuyasha." he said raising his halberd in the air. Lightning filled the sky and shot out at Bankotsu's blade. I comforted Shintarou's crying and moments later I heard Bankotsu. "Not even I can predict where my lightning will strike!" hey yelled. The lightning shot out at all places from the sky. Knocking Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara off their feet. "Lady Ana!" I heard Shintarou cry out. I looked up to see a strike of lightning coming right toward us. I closed my eyed and the lightning that hit, only hit me. When I opened my eyes they were a pale yellow instead of their normal blue.

"Ana!"

I couldn't tell who had yelled my name, but the warmth I felt around me moments later was familiar. "Bankotsu..." I whispered.. "I'm so sorry Ana I didn't want it to hit you." he said, "I can't control it.." I pushed myself out of his arms, "Maybe you can't...but I can." I said as another strike of lightning filled the sky. It aimed right at me and once again struck my body. Bankotsu had stopped the lightning after that last hit I took. Next thing I know I was swept off my feet by Inuyasha. He looked down at me, and I could tell he was worried. "Does it hurt.." he whispered. I shook my head as my eyes slowly started to fade back to their normal blue color. Then he said something I didn't expect, at least not from Inuyasha. "Ana no matter what or when...I will always be there for you. I don't want you hurt ever." he had said. I smiled and blushed slightly. Were my feelings I once had for Inuyasha slowly starting to fade back. I didn't even have a chance to speak before I completely blacked out.

* * *

"You could let her go now Inuyasha!" I heard someone yell. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "Wh-What happened." I said softly. "Thanks a lot kagome you woke her up!" Inuyasha said. The voice sounded way to close. I looked up and saw Inuyasha starring down at me. He was sitting down and he had me in his arms. I blushed then stood up but then saw Kagome's face. "See she's perfectly fine Inuyasha!" she said, "there was no need for you to keep holding on to her like that!" For some reason her yelling at him like that for helping me made me mad.

"Kagome why don't you just shut up." I said rubbing my temples. "What did you just say Ana?" Kagome asked, looking at me with a confused yet angry expression. "You heard me I said shut it." I said balling my hands into fist, "Don't get mad at him just because he was protecting me!" "Its been almost a day since that fight and he hasn't let you out of his sight..I was beginning to think he was in love with you." she yelled. That's when I couldn't take it. I slapped Kagome so hard a few birds flew out of their trees at the loud noise. My fist became incased in flames and I glared at her with piercing red eyes. "Shut your mouth Kagome!" I said. A small chuckle came from Inuyasha and Kagome turned to him.

"Sit Boy!"

Seconds later Inuyasha plunged into the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, "don't get upset just because you think someone is getting in the way of your love for Inuyasha!!" "I do not love him and he's a jerk! He could love some stupid priestess for all I care!" she yelled back but then covered her mouth. "Um..excuse me!" I said being held back by Miroku and Inuyasha, who had recently gotten up. I pulled away from their grip and glared at her. "Listen to me Kagome.." I said in a whisper, still glaring at her. "Pull your act together.. Your getting mad at me because Inuyasha is showing kindness toward me and not you..but honestly can you blame him." She looked at me and blinked, obviously she was confused.

_Mother help me from slapping sense into this girl_...

"If you would use that damn arrow of yours when Inuyasha is fighting instead of waiting until the last moment when he's almost dead then maybe he would show a bit more compassion towards you. Get your damn head out of the clouds alright because you cant just sit there perfectly able to help him and don't...and then on top of that cry afterwards about it!" she said then watched as Kagome ran off crying. "You really hurt her..you should go after her." Sango said.

"Pshh whatever."

I pulled myself into a tree and leaned against the trunk, sitting on a branch. "That was pretty attractive.." Miroku said as Inuyasha knocked him upside the head. "Why don't _you _get your head out of the clouds!" he yelled. He looked up at me and in his eyes I could tell he was thanking me in a strange way. I just smirked then looked away, letting my hair blow to the side with the night breeze. I tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ear and looked up at the sky.

_So if Inuyasha is safe_..._I wonder what happened to Bankotsu_...

* * *

It had been an hour since Kagome ran off and _now _Inuyasha started to panic. "Do you think I should go after her?" He called up at me, since I was still sitting in the tree. "Like I care.." I said looking away. "What's wrong with you Ana?" he asked jumping on the branch next to me. "What makes you think something's wrong?" I responded. "You normally don't act like this..." he whispered. I shifted nervously then looked him in the eyes, "it just made me really mad that she seemed to think you couldn't love someone like me.." I said. "Ana..you know that I-."

"We found her Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down and saw Sango with Kirara and Kagome. Kagome looked up at us but quickly turned away and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes then looked away, "just go talk to her.." I said. He looked at me for a long time but finally hopped out of the tree and started to talk to Kagome. I sighed then looked back up at night sky, holding the ruby around my neck. "Can't you just give me some sign that your alright Bankotsu.." I whispered to the wind.

* * *

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

My head was throbbing and it appeared as if I was in a temple.

"Can't you just give me some sign that your alright Bankotsu."

I jumped then looked around, "Ana?" I said then looked around again. "Ana I'm alright.." I said. I must have looked real crazy because when I turned around to see Kohaku he was starring at me. "Do you need help Bankotsu sir?" he said. "Uh oh uh no?" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "Hey you wouldn't happen to hear any strange voices would you?"

"Maybe he got hit on the head.." Kanna said in her soft voice, appearing out of the wind. "Bankotsu sir...are you sure your okay." Kohaku said. "Yes im fine now could you please just tell me if you two have heard any weird voices whispering to you." I said bending down in front of them. "I think he's a bit off." Kanna said. "I think he's just nuts." Kohahku said as a small bead of sweet dropped from his forehead. "I am right here you know and I am not crazy!" I yelled, my voice seeming to echo through the temple.

* * *

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

I sighed, "obviously the wind is no help tonight.." I said softly then jumped out of the tree. I started to walk off but was stopped by a voice. "Ana..where are you going?" Inuyasha said. "With me!" Miroku said with a grin, putting his arm around me before I even had the chance. "Yes im going with Miroku.." I said with a sigh. He turned to me with a surprised look in his face, "really?" "No you perv now back off!" I said then pushed him away. I then stormed off deep, deep, deep into the forest...

I found myself a cozy tree and sat under it and moments later I heard footsteps. "Inuyasha its okay you know..." I said with my eyes closed. "Sorry.." he responded then sat next to me, "what are you doing?" "Im meditating...something I do to make peace with the elements." I said softly, my eyes still closed. "Is that what you were doing back when we used to hangout in front of the palace on a new moon?" he asked. Suddenly my eyes opened. "Inuyasha...why did you stop coming to see me on the new moon..we had made a promise to each other?" I said softly. "I tried to..but your guards kept saying that you were busy and one night you mother came out and told me that you were upset and it was best to leave you be for the time, but you never spoke to me after that.." he said then looked away. "I thought you left me...to go be around Kikyo.." I said shocked. Would my mother really say such a thing? "Ana...I would never do that to you.." he said softly then looked toward me, his marble eyes glistening in the moonlight.

_Oh_...._my_...._god_....

* * *

**OKAY =^**.

**sorry you guys about not posting any stuffs recently**....** i have been very occupied, *cough* gaia *cough* but still i tried to make this chapter extra long without giving away too many details, and yes the rumors are true**

**iTruffie and i GRADUATED!!!!**

**OH YEAH!**

**Lol okay please review~**

**And gets your friends to review, You can even get your cousin on your twiced removed uncle's side of the family to review (wait did that make sense?)**

**lol point blank please review**....


	3. One dog after the other

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

When I opened my eyes, they quickly shut from the sudden sunlight. Feeling a sort of...barrier around me, I looked up, seeing locks of silver hair, and bright gold eyes. "Hey your awake." He whispered. His voice was deep, as if he had just woken up. I managed to get out an "uhuh..." before my face turned red. I had just realized I had fallen asleep in his arms. Something I haven't done in an extremely long time.

"Inuyasha-."

I stopped there, utterly speechless, because of the small smile he had given me. "You haven't fallen asleep in my arms in so long Ana....you really must have forgiven me." He whispered, stroking a strand of hair from my eyes. "Well how can I not forgive such a cute puppy like you." I said with a smile, tugging on his ears. I knew for a fact, I was the only one Inuyasha allowed to touch his ears, and admitted that he actually liked it. He placed his hand on mine and gazed into my eyes. "I just want you to know Ana that, deep down I-"

"INUYASHA!"

I looked up to see a very, very, very angry Kagome. I jumped up, my face completely red. "Uh...this isn't what it looks like at all." I said, then looked away. "Really? It looks like you two ran off deep into the forest to have some alone time. Because apparently when I ran away, you two didn't have enough privacy!" she yelled, her hands balling into fist.

~~~Inuyasha's Pov~~~

"Kagome I really think you should stop...." I said, "No, let her go on!" Ana yelled, "So what Kagome you think Inuyasha and I have some secret love affair! Is that it?!" "That's what it looks like!" Kagome yelled back. There was nothing more that scared me, than when Ana got mad, but adding an angry Kagome to the picture made it all worse. "Well think what you want!" Ana yelled, stomping her foot against the ground, but as she did so a nearby tree caught on fire. A loud whine could be heard and a small black animal dropped from the burning tree.

"Rika!"

Ana ran over to the small animal, cradling it in her arms. "Rika.... I burned your paw!" she said, tears streaming down her face. Rika let out a soft "mew" and Ana's body began to tremble. "Oh god! Im a monster!" she cried. I walked over to her, unsure if I should comfort her. However, when I reached my hand out to her, she screamed.

"Get away from me!"

Those words hit me hard. Sure Ana and I could fight, but never once did she say those words, never once did her eyes have such emotion like she actually meant it, never once had her words hurt me so much as those. With those words she ran off, with Rika in her arms. "D-Did I do that?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion. I looked at her, then shook my head, and looked down.

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

Finding a small pond, I sat by the edge, and I gently ran my hand over Rika's small leg. "Rika im so sorry, this will never happen again." I said, moving my hand in a swift motion, so that the water of the pond gently grazed her paw. Rika let out a soft purr and I finally smiled.

"What happened?"

I gasped, turning around to see Koga. "Koga....what are you-."

"What happened to the fox?"

"Oh uh nothing..." I said softly. He gently lifted my chin so that I was looking him dead in the eye. "Whats wrong with you Ana? Why are your eyes so dull?"

_Dull...?_

I heard a twig snap and immediately turned around. My eyes grew wide and my face flushed red. I didn't even have a chance to speak before Koga took a defensive stance in front of me. "Arent you the leader of that foul group the band of Seven.." he growled. Bankotsu had his halberd in one hand, and the other was balled into a fist. His arm was trembling and I could immediately tell he was upset. "Bankotsu..." I whispered. He looked dead at me, but then down to my waist area. Confused, I looked down as well and saw that Koga has his arm around me. "Ah!" I screamed then backed away, accidently falling on my butt. "Ana are you alright..." Koga said extending his hand out to me, but Bankotsu stopped him with the blade of his halberd. The blade was so close to my face I was afraid Bankotsu was going to kill me. I slowly looked over at him, but he was glaring at Koga. "Don't dare lay a hand on her." Bankotsu growled out. I slowly crawled away and gently laid Rika down behind a bush.

Koga stood there, hand practically twitching. He glared back at Bankotsu, "why..so you can take her back to your sick group and take her life, or is it Naraku that wants her?!" Koga said in return. Im sure Koga wasn't able to tell, but I could clearly see Bankotsu flinch at the mention of Naraku. Koga smirked, "or is that you've secretly become infatuated with her behind Naraku's back." he said. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide and he gripped the handle of his halberd, "why you bastard I'll kill you!" he yelled then took a slash at Koga, but he dodged. "Ana get away!" Koga said.

I stood up and clasped my hands together. The ground between Koga and Bankotsu began to separate, and mere seconds later did fire burst out. "You two stop it now!" I screamed. Koga looked completely confused, but Bankotsu still looked upset. I had to think of something quick. Just to get Koga out of the way. "Koga! Go tell Inuyasha!" I said, then mentally slapped myself. That was such a stupid idea, but to my surprise Koga ran off with a simple nod. The flames died down and Bankotsu looked away from me.

"How could you..." he said softly. "How could I what?" I said, "Bankotsu if you think that Koga and I are-."

"You were going to kiss him weren't you.."

My eyes grew wide and I saw a small tear collect in his eyes. This wasn't possible. Bankotsu doesn't cry. Not that I knew of. "Bankotsu, never would I kiss anyone but you." I whispered. He looked up at me, and I could tell he was a bit shocked. I smiled then gently pressed my lips against his. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, and pull me closer to him. I pulled away slightly, "why are you here.." I whispered. He pointed up to the sky, "look up..." he whispered. I did as told and looked up to see that there was no moon in the sky. "The night of the new moon..." I whispered then looked him in the eyes, "you kept your promise still?"

He nodded and then pulled my head against his chest. "I came here to protect you and then I find some wolf doing my job. It made me feel horrible." he said, his head resting on my shoulder. "I uh..I can't believe-."

"Ana!"

I pulled away and looked into the darkened forest. "Im sorry Bankotsu but tonight is not a good night for you to be here." I said, but when I turned around he was no longer there.

_He's smarter than he acts sometimes...._

I smiled then gently picked up Rika. Once again I was confronted by my secret love, and once again...I had to keep him a secret. Inuyasha burst through the trees. "he was here and I can still smell him!" he said, looking around with a glare. He spotted me and blinked in confusion."You don't have a scratch on you...how did you get Bankotsu to leave." he asked. "Mere persuasion and conversation." I said with a simple shrug.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glared at me, "He likes you...doesnt he!"he said, his ears giving a slight twitch. My face flushed red, "Shut up Inyuasha you don't know what your talking about!" I yelled.

"Ahh so he does!"

"Does not!"

"I say he does.."

"I say he doesnt!"

I threw a rock at him, but he caught it with ease. "He so does..." he said. "What are you jealous or something!" I said, my hands balling into fist. This time is face flushed red, "Im not..I just need to know maybe we can use that as an advantage you know!" he yelled in return.

"Your jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Your so jealous just admit it!"

"I am not so shut up!"

The tree next to him collapsed and fell on his back, causing him to fall to the ground. I walked past him with a giggle. "Your so jealous..."


	4. A kidnap gone horrid

**Sorry guys that i haven't posted in a really long time. I've had writers block and school has been hectic. Plus tennis is like whoa. But im sure you don't want to hear about my life so here's chapter 4! wooo!! And no, even though iTruffie and i seem do all this stuff together (ex: tennis,graduating, school, writers block) we are not the same person. TRUST ME! hehehe if only you knew us for real...**

~~~Ana's Pov~~~

As I walked away from Inuyasha I suddenly felt a disturbance, and then heard a rustling in the bushes. I was surrounded...but by what? The next thing I knew I was pounced on and blindfolded, but the familiar smell of wolves was certain to me. "Koga?" I whispered. "Nice try girly...but no." the deep masculine voice whispered in my ear. I had to admit that I was curious of whom my attacker was, but I was not worried. One because I was sure I was more powerful than the wolves that had captured me, and two because I had not walked far from Inuyasha and he would surely pick out my scent with wolves. So sure, I would give in to this game. He tossed me on his back as a father would carry his child, and took off. However, one thing had me a bit worried. I could sense the jewel shards within this wolf pack, and they belonged to the one holding me. "May I at least ask why you have blind folded me." I said in a casual tone, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Because I don't wish to have you see what we must."

His voice was sincere, as if he cared for what I saw. "And why do you care for what I see and do not see?" I asked once again, this time hoping for an answer in depth. "I do not wish to have your eyes tainted." He replied with. I was a bit confused. What could possibly make my vision impure, I have already seen death and more.

* * *

Soon enough I was let down, but I could feel my back pressed against the bark of a tree. The blindfold was taken off, and the sudden ray of light blinded me. So much, that I could not see the face of my kidnapper for a few seconds, but soon he faded into my vision. It was certain that he was a demon wolf, but he did not appear to have any relation to Koga other than the fact that they were both, well, demon wolves. "Now may I ask exactly what the hell you want with me!?" I said, just a bit irritated from being tied to a tree. "I want Koga to come after you..." he said simply then turned away from me. My eyes widened and then I glared suspiciously, "But why?"

He didn't answer me, but instead walked away. I Sat there for what seemed like hours, until the sun began to set. Each hour a wolf from the tribe would take a shift watching over me. This hour, it was a girl auburn hair and pretty green eyes. She sat in front of me and handed me some bread and water. "I am sorry but this was all I could get you..." she whispered. I gently took the bread and water then looked up at her. "Thank you, but why are you helping me. Aren't you part of the tribe that has kidnapped me." She gave a nod then sat next to me, "yes..." she said then looked up at the darkened sky, "My name is Ayame, and this is the northern wolf tribe you referred to." I took a sip of the water, and a bite of the bread as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I decided not to speak just yet, for it seemed as if she had a story to tell. "You see, I am in love with Koga. Deeply, Madly in love with him..." she whispered, "However, I if I let the tribe do as planned to you...he may never even look at me again." I gulped down the last of the bread and took another sip of water, "What exactly do they plan to do to me?" I asked curiously, my gray eyes twinkling in the night. She looked over at me, her eyes starring in to mine, "they plan to kill you...."

At first I assumed it was a mere joke. Why would they want to kill me. I have done nothing to them. "Kill me..." I whispered, my throat becoming rather dry, so I took another sip of water. "Yes. . .they plan to kill you because they feel you shall be in the way of Koga joining the northern tribe." She said. "I have no part in that whatsoever his decision is of his choice!" I said, a bit loudly and she covered my mouth with her hand. "Lower your voice...you aren't supposed to know of the plans." She whispered to me. I nodded then she removed her palm from my mouth, "You should sleep. . ." she said then sat across from me with her back against rather large rock. She closed her eyes and I looked up at the stars.

"Ayame...what if Koga is not the one who comes for me."

She opened her eyes and gazed at me, as I looked back at her. She didn't answer, merely laid down in the grass and closed her eyes once more. A few moments later, I could hear her breathing relax to a steady pace. She was asleep.I gave a soft smile and gazed back up at the sky.

_She trusts me...._

_**Okay **_**so theres chapter four, tell me what you think. I know its kinda random but hey, its important to the rest of this story okay :3**

**COMMENT! RAWR RAWR RAWR**

**oh yeah...im back ;)**


	5. Henjeti

~~~Ana's PoV~~~

I wish I could say my morning wakeup call was pleasant, but it was the exact opposite. "Girl! Open your eyes!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I opened my eyes to see the demon wolf whom had carried me on his back. "And exactly what do you want with me now..." I said glaring up at him. He slapped me across the face, his wolf-like nails leaving five cuts along my cheek. It was then when I noticed my ropes had been untied. He lifted me up by the neck and glared into my eyes with his own fierce ones. "Where is Ayame!" he yelled. At first I was set back.

_The girl who had spoken with me last night, is that who he means?_

"I don't know what you mean." I said, gasping for air. His grip on my neck was rather tight. "She was taken in the middle of the night! They want you as a trade! You must know where she is!" He yelled again, lifting up a dagger. I glanced at the dagger then stared intently into his eyes. "I swear to you I know nothing." I whispered, and he released me. My body hit the ground rather hard, more so as if he threw me instead of just dropping me. I glared up at him, but he looked away from me. "Don't look at me like that." He said then walked away. Soon two demon wolves from the tribe came and picked me up and along with four other men including the demon who had slapped me began to leave their grounds.

As we walked I looked up at the demon wolf, his long black hair seeming to shine in the sunlight, and his chocolate brown eyes gleaming. He glanced back at me, but then looked forward once more. "What is your name?" I asked, which caught his attention. He looked back at me, then closed his eyes and faced forward once again. "My name is Niko...and yours?" he said, although his tone seemed as if he didn't care.

"Ana."

He immediately stopped walking and faced me, "you mean the elemental priestess Ana?" I blinked curiously and gave a nod, "yes that is me." I said. He looked at the two demon wolves holding me and they immediately let go of my arms. I rubbed my wrist, then stretched. "If this is true then why haven't you escaped....from what I have heard you are more powerful than any being-." I gave him a sudden glance that seemed to shock him, because he instantly stopped talking. "I have not escaped...because I did not want to escape." I said softly, cracking my knuckles in a simple motion, "I feel interested in your little game." He gave a bold laugh, and I could help but smirk, "You my girl...are interesting. It is a shame I must kill you." My smirk grew larger and he seemed shocked. I knew he was suspecting me to be surprised, even run at that, but I kept my grounds.

"Oh...kill me..." I whispered.

His eyes became blank as he gave and, "yes. . .now come on we must get going." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. "What about my eyes being tainted wolf boy...dont care about that anymore?" I said with a cocky tone. He glanced back at me with a smirk, "today, we shall take a different path."

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get to the meeting spot. I stood there, in front of Niko. He had my hands tied behind my back and kept a hand on my shoulder. Soon enough I felt the familiar presence of a jewel shard near by. My eyes widened, and my throat went dry. "Bankotsu..." I whispered. Soon enough Bankotsu walked up holding Ayame by the throat, he threw her down and she glared at him, "You sick bastard!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell..."

My voice caught Bankotsu's attention. His eyes widened as if he was surprised to see me. "You bastards were supposed to blindfold her!" Bankotsu yelled. So he wasn't surprised to see me, he was surprised that I could see him. "You sick bastard I'll never forget those things you did to me!" Ayame yelled. Niko growled, as his warm breath trickled down my neck. "Your sick you evil bastard! But I have to admit. . .you are good at what you do." Ayame said softly.

Seconds after that was said a strike of lightning filled the sky and it began to pour rain. My eyes were covered by my own bangs, and I could feel the wolf tribe back away from me. I looked up at Bankotsu, as a strike of lightning struck my body. He seemed confused. "That innocent look wont work with me anymore Bankotsu..." I said, my body becoming engulfed in flames. He took a step back, looking at me with wide eyes. "I trusted you...believed in you...I even l-." I stopped there, unable to finish that sentence.

"Ana I swear I didn't-."

"Die by my hand Bankotsu." I said simply. Even I had to admit that my voice had changed, seeming slightly more demonic. I raised my hand, as my fan appeared, and in one swift motion a wave of red flames was shot at Bankotsu. He blocked my fire with his Banryu, starring at me in horror. He continued to step back as I stepped forward, everything around me burning to ashes. Once again I shot another flame, and once again he blocked it. Just as I was about to throw the largest flame, Ayame stepped in front of him. "He may have done wrong...but i love him!" she yelled, "do not hurt him!"

Bankotsu's eyes grew even larger and another strike of lightning hit my body.

~~~Bankotsu's Pov~~~

_What the hell is this girl saying_. _I never did anything to her! Especially not in the terms she's speaking!_

A dark aura surrounded Ana, it seemed to be the worst I have ever felt, even more than Naraku's. The rain had stopped and her eyes gave off a fierce mystic glow. She didn't seem herself, she seemed....demonic. She raised her hand, another strike of lightning hitting her body. "Die..." she said, and this time I could clearly hear the demon in her voice. Just as she was about to strike me down with a blow I knew I wouldn't survive, the ground broke apart. Before I could do anything Ana was wrapped in the strange arms of Naraku's demon puppet. She struggled to brake free, but it seemed to be taking her energy. "Yes...give me the strength of your inner demon Henjeti." The demon puppet hissed. Ana let out a terrifying cry of pain, and then her body went limp.

_Ana....no..._


	6. Mystic eyes

~~~Bankotsu's PoV~~~

"WIND SCAR!!!"

Before my eyes the demon was split in half and Ana fell to the floor. I knew that voice and that move, and it came from only one half demon. "Inuyasha..." I growled. Soon enough that mangy mutt appeared before me, with the rest of his annoying group. I had to admit that I was grateful for his sudden appearance, for I was too stuck in shock to save Ana. I looked over at her, her body still lay still against the ground.

"Is she dead..." I heard the one named Kagome ask.

Inuyasha turned to me, glaring me down, "why don't you go get her, you are in love with her right?" he said in a rather smug tone. My face went red and my hands balled into fist, "What about you! You love her too don't you!" I yelled back. His face went red as well and we both looked away from each other with a huff. The ground began to shake and Inuyasha and I quickly made eye contact. We then both looked over at Ana, and the ground beneath her began to crack. "Now is your chance guys. . .which one o you is going to save her!" Shippo said, bouncing up and down in panic. Once again Inuyasha and I made eye contact, and we both sprang forward to get her, but bumped into each other.

"Move you mangy mutt."

"Get out of my way you filthy mercenary!"

We bickered for about two minutes, until the ground beneath Ana cracked even more, so much that we were separated from her by a large gap. She still lay unconscious, as the ground quaked even more. "Guys do something!" Sango yelled, but before either one of us could react, Rika appeared out of nowhere, gently placing Ana on her back and jumping away from the quaking ground beneath Ana. Rika gently placed Ana on the ground, and nudged her, giving a small whimper. Ana let out a soft moan and rolled over.

_She's alive_.

I sighed with relief, knowing she would be okay. However, the expression on her face made me feel uneasy. It was as if I could hear her speaking to me, although her eyes never opened and neither did her mouth.

"Bankotsu. . .you must tell no one of what you saw of me today. Especially not Inuyasha."

It was as if her voice whispered in the wind, speaking to me and only me.

* * *

~~~Ana's PoV~~~

"Ohh....my head." I moaned as I opened my eyes to see three fluff balls. Kirara, Rika, and Shippo were hovered over me with a smile. "She's awake!" shippo yelled and soon everyone else's face came into view. All except Bankotsu, Ayame, and the rest of the northern wolf tribe. I sat up, my eye-sight a bit blurry and feeling rather dizzy. "Ana are you alright..." Inuyasha whispered to me. I looked over at him and smiled, "couldn't be better."

"Naraku took control of Ayame, and he tricked the northern wolf tribe." Inuyasha said softly, "none of those things Ayame said were true." I looked into his eyes with shock, "How did you know that." I whispered. "Bankotsu told me." He said, "he told me the things ayame said, it made you angry, and you lost control of your elemental powers."

_So Bankotsu heard me when I told him not to tell Inuyasha about the demon. Maybe whatever Naraku did to me took the demon out of me,.hopefully._

I gave a warm smile, then hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, and I could feel his face grow hot. "No problem Ana." He whispered back, giving into the hug and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

Later that night I found a small stream, the moonlight hitting the surface of the water perfectly. I looked at my reflection, starring intently into the water. My eyes flashed a mystic purple, and I gasped. I slowly moved away from the water, bumping into something. I turned around to see Naraku. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming, as I soon realized it was a hallucination and I had merely bumped into a tree.

_The demon Henjeti, is still in me_.

"And I intend to stay my child." I heard someone whisper. I looked back at the stream, seeing a man on the surface. His silky white hair was past his back, and his eyes were a mystic purple, just as mine would change to. "Henjeti..." I whispered, and he nodded. He held his hand out to me and he gently stroked my cheek, but soon he faded away.

I looked back at my reflection in the water, seeing my eyes their normal gray color. I placed my hand on my cheek, and blushed. The stare Henjeti gave me was not one of hatred, but of love.


	7. Heated Nights

**A/N: well well , Merry christmas to you all. I hope you have a nice holiday, and sorry that my chapters are so short. I will try and make the next chapter a bit longer and just to give you guys a little sneak peak on whats going to happen next. Theres going to be a BIG battle, and no its not between Inuyasha and Bankotsu, or Inuyasha and Naraku. In fact Inuyasha wont be fighting at all! In fact...this fight has to deal with two women. So once again, I love you guys and please comment.**

~~~Ana's PoV~~~

The next few days passed with no sign of Bankotsu, or Naraku, but we did run into Koga. The others explained to him all that had happened and he looked over at me with a worried glance. I gave a soft smile and nodded my head, reassuring him that everything was fine. He silently nodded in return and then left, saying he needed to take care of a few things. I was certainly lost in my own world, my mind always seeming to drift off to Henjeti. He was amazing, and his powers were within me. Each night I would casually sneak away to learn how to control the magnificent powers within me.

This just happened to be one of those nights. I sat alone in darkened forest, far enough from the group. At first, I seemed to admire the moon, but I was caught off guard by a sudden voice.

"My dear does something trouble you."

I quickly turned around to see Henjeti starring at me, once again piercing through me with his mystic eyes. "H-Henjeti..."I whispered, my heart skipping a beat, "N-No everything is fine." He gave a soft smile, "that is good." He said softly, then sat in the grass, "come...sit with me." I sat down, casually glancing over at his beautiful appearance.

_This man is so beautiful, surely he can not be the evil demon that was trapped inside me so many years ago_.

"I-If you are the demon inside me...how are you here?" I asked softly. He looked over at me and chuckled. "When that demon Naraku tried to take me out of you, I surely put up a fight. That is why your energy was drained, and you most likely woke up with a massive headache." He said, "however, instead of Naraku absorbing me, he merely separated me from you." I thought over his words, "But if that is true, why is your demonic aura still within me." I asked, looking over at his beautiful features. He gave a deep, regretful sigh and gazed into my eyes, "He released me from you, however he did not release the other side of me, the more evil side of me." He said. I looked down at my lap,"oh." I whispered.

I felt his hand under my chin and I soon met his gaze once again. "But I will still not leave your side." He whispered, then gave a sincere smile. This was all to much for me believe. How could I really know he was telling me the truth, but somewhere deep in me....i knew I wanted to believe his words were true. He took my hand and gently raised it. "Do you trust me...." he said. "Do I have a choice?" I replied. At first he seemed shocked, almost hurt, but he soon smiled. "Yes..." he responded, "But I think deep down you do trust me." I gently nodded my head, and soon our hands began to glow. He gazed into my eyes, his own purple ones seeming to hypnotize me. "Ana..." he whispered, "will you trust me to teach you how to control my unique powers."

In my head all I could think of was, 'gee more training for me. Thought I had left that life a long time ago.' But still I gave a nod. "Yes...i do." I whispered. He gave a smile then slowly started to fade away, "then except me soon..." he whispered before completely disappearing.

Months had passed since that night, and month had passed with no sign of Henjeti or Bankotsu. My nights had become quite hard to bare through. I slept recklessly, waking up in the middle of my night drenched in my own sweat. Every night I woke up, my breathing was heavy, and there was an uncertain eerie feeling around me. However this night seemed to be different. I woke up, but there was no eerie feeling, only the feeling of heat. Heat surrounding my body as if it was trapping me in. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but the black sky.

"Ana...whats wrong?"

I sat up to see Inuyasha starring at me, his ears twitching. "You looked like you were in pain." He whispered, moving closer to me. "I was Inuyasha. . . I was." I said then looked away, " I think there is something terribly wrong with me Inuyasha and I-."

"Don't say it!"

I immediately looked back at him with a shocked expression. He was starring down at the ground. "Don't you dare say that you don't think you can go on living." I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder, "Oh you silly dog, all I was going to say is I don't want to be a burden to you, so maybe I should travel alone." He gently rubbed my back, "don't say that either..." he whispered, "you're never leaving me again. You're my best friend." I smiled warmly and rubbed his back as well, "you are mine as well Inuyasha."

I gently pulled away and gave his ears a playful tag. "Now go on you silly dog. Get some sleep." I said with a sweet smile. His cheeks turned a faint pink and he nodded, moving over to a nearby sleeping bag. "Sleep well Ana." He whispered. "Sleep well...Inuyasha." I replied, then for once...slept the rest of the night peacefully.

In the morning I woke up to arguing. Apparently Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering again about Kikyo. She yelled her classic line "IM GOING HOME!" and I raised my hand, rubbing my head as well. "I will gladly...take you there." I said, then rubbed my eyes. Miroku and Sango snickered, but Kagome gave them a look that made them hush up. I stood up then stretched, gently patting my thigh. Rika appeared by my side and looked up at me. "Come on girl, lets get this brat home." I whispered to her. Rika gave a simple "meww!" and transformed. I grabbed Kagome's hand and threw her on the back of Rika. "I'll be back soon Inuyasha." I said with a simple nod then took off.

It took us about half an hour to get there, and Rika landed by the well. "Well see ya Kagome." I said, as she hopped off. "See ya...Ana." she said before hopping into the well. I smirked then looked up at the sun, "Come on girl, that dog will have a fit if I dont get back soon." She said then Rika took off, getting back in the same amount of time it took her to get there. Ana jumped off, and Rika changed back into a small fox, jumping into Ana's arms. "Good job Rika." She whispered, stroking her head and giving her a piecing of a salmon. The others were all ready to leave, so we once again set off on foot to find Naraku.


End file.
